aku yang benar
by saldeath
Summary: luffy,chopper dan usopp senang sekali berdebat dan tidak selesa-selesai


Aku yang Benar!

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00 pagi itu. Tentu saja yang pertama kali bangun adalah nami sang navigator dan robin sang arkeolog."semuanya banguuun" kata nami."iyaaaaa aku sudah banguuun nami swaaan" kata sanji ."sanji-kun tolong siapkan sarapan ya"kata nami dengan suara lembut agar biar bisa lebih cepat menyiapkan sarapan "SEMUANYA BANGUUUN !!!" teriak nami. "iya-iya kami bangun" kata chopper, usopp, brook dengan nada malas."hari sudah pagi tapi kelopak mataku masih setengahnya terbuka, walaupun aku tidak punya kelopak mata,yohohohohohoho" tawa brook."kau berisiik brook"tentusaja itu adalah suara teriakan nami sambil melempar sepatunya ke brook. "loh mana tuan kapten dan tuan pendekar mana?" Tanya robin."mereka sih mungkin masih tidur, soalnya mereka ahlinya tidur sih" jawab usopp."nami swaaaaan, robin chwaaaaan sarapan sudah siap!"kata sanji dari dapur."yaudah kita makan dulu aja, kelamaan nunggu mereka bangun!" usul chopper."ITADAKIMAAASU" semuanya mulai makan kecuali 2 orang bodoh yang sedang tidur. "SARAPAAAAN" teriak luffy yang merasa bangun paling pertama."saying sekali luffy sarapan sudah habis"kata sanji."haaaah mengapa? Aku kan yang pertama bangun!!"dengan tegas. " KAMU TERLAMBAT!!!"kata mereka yang sedang sarapan. "loh makananku mana?"Tanya usopp. "tuh dimulut luffy" jawab chopper. "Berninya kau luffy merebut makananku, aku lapar tahu!"kata usopp dengan nada marah. "Huaaaaaah kok berisik baanget sih kan gk ada apa-apa " tentu saja itu adalah suara orang yang baru dating dari kamar tidur yaitu zoro.

-

-

*

-

-

Semua sudah menyelesaikan sarapan kacuali usopp dan zoro."bosen bangeeet" kata luffy dengan nada malas."main petak umpet yuk" ajak chopper.

"enggak, aku mau main tebak-tebakan" kata usopp.

"kalau gitu main lomba makan aja" usul luffy.

"ENGGAK AKAN" kata chopper dan usopp dengan serentak.

"Apa katamu aku kan kaptennya jadi aku yang nentuin!"

"bagaimana kalau kalian main tebak-tebakan saja? Kelihatannya lebih mengasikkan" sambung robin.

"Yasudah"kata chopper dan luffy serentak dengan nada malas.

"kalau begitu kau jadi jurinya saja robin! " kata usopp

"oke pertanyaannya, ikan apakah ini?" Tanya robin

"itu ular laut" jawab chopper

"Bukan, Itu koi!" lanjut luffy

"kalian ini bagaimana sih, itukan gurame!" kata usopp

"ular laut!"

"Gurame!"

"dih dibilangin koi"

"koi gk ada di laut!" lanjut usopp

"Kalau gitu kita Tanya langsung aja, hei kamu makhluk apa?" Tanya chopper. "aku monster laut"katanya. "Ooooh moster laut…."kata mereka bertiga serentak. "LARIII nanti kita bisa dimakan!!" kata usopp dan chopper. Dalam pikiran luffy…." Makan?". "sanji apakah makhluk menjijikan itu bisa dimakan?" Tanya luffy sambil teriak keras. "pastikan kalian membunuh makhluk itu dan kita jadikan makan siang!!" teriak sanji."gomu gomu no gatling" teriak luffy. "Apasih yang kalian laku…….APA INI?" triak nami dengan nada kaget."ini monster laut" kata luffy. "AKU TAU, MAKSUDKU INI BUAT APA?" kata nami. "nami swaaan kita akan makan siang dengan ini" kata sanji dengan kaki yang berputar-putar."kalian mau kubuatkan makan apa dengan makhluk ini?" ujar sanji.

"AYAM" kata luffy

"nugget" kata chopper

" tidak, aku mau……oh ya spaghetti!"

"Pokoknya ayam!!"

"Ini monster laut, bukan ayam!"

"Yaudah nugget aja"

"oke diputuskan nugget !" kata sanji. "Nih udah jadi nuggetnya" panggil sanji. "ITADAKIMAAAAASU" dengan serentak kecuali satu orang yaitu zoro. Seperti biasa zoro sedang tertidur pulas.

MIMPI ZORO …….

Trang!! Tring!! "kau sudah lumayan kuat zoro" kata kuina. "benarkah?"Tanya zoro. "iya, tapi belu selevel dengan ku!!"kata kuina sambil mengarahkan pedangnya pada zoro. " Uwaaaaaaa" tentu saja itu suara teriakan zoro waktu dijatuhkan oleh kuina."sialan kenapa aku tidak pernah menang sekalipun!!"teriak zoro."tapi kau beruntung zoro soalnya laki-laki" kata kuina."mengapa kalau menjadi laki-laki itu beruntung" Tanya zoro. "soalnya kalau laki-laki semakin besar,otomatis fisiknya juga makin kuat sedangkan perempuan tidak, makanya aku iri padamu zoro"jawab kuina sambil menangis."kalau begitu berjanjilah kalau sudah besar kita akan berduel kembali !" kata zoro.


End file.
